Masak bersama akatsuki
by NekoHolic
Summary: Markas Akatsuki yang damai tiba tiba didatangi masalah,dan sekarang mereka harus membuat masakan sendiri karena resepnya hilang. (Maaf kalo ga jelas,first story submitted here...dijamin OOC dan gaje kok)


**First try,maafkan segala typo yang memang di****sengaja...eh,****tidak disengaja**

** Naruto – Masashi kishimoto**

**EDIT : EBUSET TYPO! bentar saya edit!**

WARNING : OOC,typo,bahasa hancur campur aduk,gaje super parah

Suatu hari yang damai di markas para penjahat,Akatsuki

Sebagian penghuni markas itu dibangunkan oleh suara laknat entah dari mana

Konan : woi berisik! Gua abis begadang nonton bola semalam!

Pein : *ikutan keluar kamar* lu juga sama berisiknya! Siapa sih yang berani merusak pagiku yang indah ini ?

Kisame : errr…sepertinya kisah ini dimulai oleh dua individual yang saling bertengkar karena masalah kecil dan menolak untuk saling bermaafan dan bersodakoh di jalan yang lurus beserta-

Pein : *lempar sendal* kepanjangan! Buruan jelasin aja!

Kisame : *dengan muka bekas cap sandal* Deidara berantem sama Tobi…lagi

Konan : *facepalm* itu anak pirang alay ga pernah ga bisa nyantai ya…?

_-Meanwhile,ditempat Deidara-_

Tobi : ampun bunda! Jangan sakiti Tobi! Tobi anak baik! Rajin menabung!

Deidara : gw bukan emak lu! yang penting mana itu berkas berkas berkas penting!

Sasori : berisik woi Dei! Dibilangin gw abis nonton bola semalam!

Konan : *mendadak muncul* eh siapa yang menang ? gw ketiduran

Sasori : tim bapak brewok memang 2-0 lawan tim keong racun

Konan : cih! Gw udah taruhan sama kakuzu padahal!

Kisame : kalian nonton acara apa sih…..? -_-

Pein : ga penting itu,yang penting kenapa berisik Deidara ?

Deidara : Tobi menghilangkan berkas penting!

Konan : berkas apaan sih ? segitu pentingnya ?

Deidara : beberapa hal penting seperti….laporan keuangan Kakuzu,berkas ceramah Hidan buat sholat Jumat,foto foto rahasia bos Pein dengan selingkuhan,sama….resep masakan kita hari ini…

Pein : gawat foto gue…eh salah,gawat resep masak-

Konan : bilang apa tadi ? foto ya ? foto foto apaan itu ? *aura membunuh kaya kyuubi*

Pein : Konan chayaaang~ itu bohong kok! itu kan…

Deidara & Tobi : **(dengan lantang) ITU JUJUR**

Pein : ashaksjajk MAMPUS GUEEEE! Eh emak,eh babe,tolongin ayeee ahh

Konan : *muka yandere* Pein,ke kamar yuk ?

*pein diseret Konan dengan paksa*

Deidara : *dalam hati* _mampus luh,siapa suruh ga bagi bagi punya foto foto bagus begitu_

Hidan : tadi ada apa ?

Kisame : materi ceramahmu hilang,dan..

Hidan : what the Jashin did you say ?

Deidara : ga usah sok _nginggris _deh,makin jelek tau mukamu yang udah kaya keset itu

Hidan : You say what to my mademoiselle en carta eh muka rata ku ini ?

Tobi : bentar *klik google translate* Katanya Hidan ga marah sama kita!

Deidara : *acungin jempol* Good job Tobi,Good job!

Tobi : tapi nanti bagi ramen konoha special edition rasa cempedak ya!

Hidan : ente bahlul bilang apa ?

Zetsu : yah keluar deh bahasa arabnya,dasar pak ustad

Diedara : kapan kamu kesini….?

Kakuzu : woi tunggu! Tadi aku denger ada yang bilang soal uang di berkas tadi! Itu soal duit gua ya !?

**Semuanya **: *ngangguk*

Kakuzu : brb,gantung diri

Itachi : *sambil gosok gigi* padha ngaphain shi brisik buanged ?

Deidara : bersihin dulu tuh mulut baru ngomong,ini si Tobi ngilangin berkas penting kita

Itachi : selama bukan ngilangin shampo sunsilk gue,gw ga peduli

Kisame : Itachi…sejak kapan kamu….

Konan : woi udah selesai belum !? Kita mau makan apa sekarang !?

Deidara : ah akhirnya keluar juga nona Yuno ga-eh maksudnya nona Konan

Zetsu : udah,bikin resep baru aja! Terus kita gabung biar enak!

Tobi : *pake suara asli Madara* kalo Zetsu yang kasih saran aku sih ogah

Deidara : kalo Tobi aja ogah,berarti ide buruk itu

Zetsu : *mojok di ruangan*

Pein : tunggu! Bisa aja enak!

**Semuanya** : *ngeliatin muka Pein yang udah hancur lebih kaya dilindes kereta api + ditimpa nunung + ditendang Chuck Norris*

Biarpun banyak pihak yang tidak setuju,namun atas keputusan dewan perwakilan rakyat (!?) mereka setuju membuat resep baru

Kakuzu : yang penting murah! Kita mungut aja di tong sampah yang penting halal!

Itachi : pake otak bloon! Orang dengan IQ _tinggi _macam apa bilang itu halal !?

Kakuzu : *dengan nada polos* kata pak ustad Hidan ?

Tobi : *pake nada suara Madara* ustad bloon didengerin…

Kisame : apa aja deh! Tapi JANGAN pake ikan!

Pein : sok nasionalistis amat sih,mentang mentang masih ada hubungan sama nyi roro ketek

Kisame : *siapin samehida buat mencincang pemimpin mekera yang ga punya otak*

Hidan : asal jangan pake babi,haram!

Deidara : iya pak ustad! Kamu itu agama Jashin atau anggota ulama Muhammadiyah sih ?

Tobi : tambah permen! Dan coklat! Dan jelly! Dan-

Deidara : DAN otakmu dipake! *lempar daun bawang ke Tobi*

Itachi : ga pake otak semua kalian ini...

Kisame : udah Itachi,kalo marah marah nanti tambah tua

Itachi : ah iya…sayangnya aku ga berani ngaca karena takut malah kena Amaterasu

Pein : *berbisik* maklum,udah mau buta sih

Itachi : I heard what you did just said *mangekyou sharingan aktif*

Zetsu : udah woi! Mau masak atau acara kung fu sih !?

Kakuzu : Udah ga apa,nanti kita bikin film terus dijual,lumayan,ga perlu efek samping dan murah!

Sasori : mau ditambah bonekaku ? ini ada jelangkung buat film horror ?

Pein : woi! Jangan malah rencana bikin film!

Deidara : ok! Kita mulai dengan bahan bahan masing masing!

Semua mengeluarkan bahan bahan yang dikumpulkan entah dari mana dan entah ngutang dari mana,yang jelas ancur semua,inilah bahan masing masing :

_ Tobi - permen murah ga jelas,Gerry chocola**s,es krim pak del plop,coklat bentuk hati alay…_

_ Kisame - Kepiting,kerang,siput,rumput laut,ular laut,gurita,cumi cumi…._

_ Pein - beberapa butir pil ga jelas entah isinya apa,tapi sangat mencurigakan_

_ Konan - tumpukan besar kertas gambar dengan gambar makanan_

_ Kakuzu - kerikil,rumput liar,sandal bekas,dan mangga entah nyolong dari rumah siapa_

_ Hidan - kurma…ya cuma KURMA_

_ Zetsu - Lalat,ulat,jangkrik,dan serangga lainya_

_ Itachi – shampoo sunsilk,dove,pantene,beberapa kosmetik ga jelas dan perawatan kecantikan lainya_

_Sasori - benang jahit,kayu bekas,minyak berbau aneh,plastik.._

_ Deidara – Tanah liat….thats all_

Hidan : bahan bahan laknat apa ini….?

Pein : *facepalm* gua baru ingat anak buah gua ancur semua

Deidara : ngaca sebelum ngomong! Itu pil apa !?

Pein : pokoknya sehat deh! 120% halal!

Hidan : mending kurma gua aja

Kisame : makan kurma doang gitu ?

Hidan : cih…mentang mentang bahannya paling enak sendiri…

Itachi : tunggu! Katanya ga makanan laut!

Kisame : yang penting ga _ikan_!

Pein : Itachi…kamu beneran niat ngebunuh kita semua ya…? Bahan bahanmu…

Itachi : Cuma ini yang kupunya,pakailah sesuka hatimu juragan tindik

Konan : *sambil ngemut kertas* terserah

Zetsu : ga masalah nih kita makan kertas !?

Konan : daripada makananmu !? menjijikan dan ga jelas!

Zetsu : biar begitu tetap sehat!

Deidara : Tobi…baru sadar kalo makananmu normal dibanding lainya…

Tobi : *pake suara Madara* cih…..emang aku suka beginian apa ?

Pein : tunggu! Ada satu lagi yang mau bunuh kita! Deidara,Kakuzu! Itu ga bisa dimakan!

Kakuzu : tanpa uang,apapun bisa

Deidara : *makan tanah liat* bisa tuh

Pein : *dalam hati* kenapa sih aku merekrut orang orang dengan mental dibawah standar SNI kayak mereka ?

Maka dengan segala resep tersebut,masing masing membuat masakan,dan ujungnya,semua terlihat enak entah gimana caranya…

_Tobi – cemilan tersebut…entah dengan jurus terlarang apa berubah jadi makanan mewah bintang 5_

_ Kisame – udah jelas bahannya enak,jadi kayak seafood mahal deh_

_ Pein – Semua pil tadi jadi bumbu masakan mereka,dan hasilnya membuat aroma yang menakjubkan_

_ Konan – entah gimana,kertas tadi berubah bentuk jadi makanan enak…tapi kayaknya masih terbuat dari kertas_

_ Kakuzu – bahan bahan ga modal Kakuzu ga jadi apapun kalo ga ada mangga hasil curian dia_

_ Hidan – Sop kurma,sate kurma,rujak kurma,bakso kurma…jangan Tanya gimana bikinnya_

_ Zetsu – serangga tadi dimakan dan dimuntahkan jadi kaya salad…atau gado gado_

_ Itachi – berubah jadi cake mahal….ga usah Tanya,jelas jelas itu ilusi sharingan dia_

_Sasori - bahan bahan ini dengan bakat boneka sasori disatukan dan entah gimana bisa dimakan sekarang,taste it at your own risk_

_ Deidara – berubah jadi makanan berkelas dan indah…tapi kayaknya bisa meledak_

Selesai semua itu,mereka makan dengan bahagia.

Sebagian lalu dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena alasan tertentu seperti muntaber,usus buntu,sembelit,sakit jantung kronis,asma karena asap dari sandal kakuzu,keracunan kayak abis minum baygon, dan perut meledak karena makanan Deidara.

Maka seperti biasa,hari hari di markas Akatsuki berakhir dengan bahagia dan penuh ceria.

Deidara : MANANYA YANG BAHAGIA WOIIIIIIIII !

_Haduh…beneran error dan gaje,maaf kalo ga lucu yah…tapi cukup OOC dan gaje kan ? /plak_

_Silahkan,saran,request,kritik,cacian makian dan sumbangan amal sholehnya ? /diinjek_


End file.
